wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
The Greater Celebration
The Greater Celebration is the Two Hundred Thirty Fourth Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in March 8, 2018. Synopsis After returning to the present, Murakumo Gekko is reunited with his friends and meet Killua and Gon for the first time and in return of helping finding Ging, Gon's father. Plot The Episode begins with the meeting with Gon. Prologue= After returning to the present, Murakumo Gekko, arriving at Whale Island, saw Gon Freecss has a run in with a Foxbear in the forest. A mysterious stranger named Kite saves Gon by killing the beast. Gon prevents Murakumo Gekko from eating a Foxbear cub, and the man tells him that his father Ging is alive. Entranced, Gon sets out upon catching the Master of the Swamp in order to convince his aunt Mito to let him take the Hunter Exam and become a professional Hunter Association. Despite her own feelings, after Gon catches the beast, Mito allows him to take the Hunter Exam and take Murakumo Gekko with him. Gon and Murakumo goes to town to catch a ship to the exam. In town, Gon befriends Leorio, who is also intent on taking the exam, and they take down a cruel animal show. In the end, they board the ship. |-|Hunter Exam= =Part 1= On the ship to the exam, Gon, Murakumo and Leorio meet Kurapika, Aeolus and Atlas. Gon wants to find his father, Leorio wants to be rich, Kurapika wants to be a force for justice, Aeolus and Atlas dreams of seeing the outside world and seeing new creatures. The ship's Captain recommends they go towards a tree on the top of a mountain instead of directly at their goal in order to find a navigator. Leorio takes the bus and the rest head towards the tree. The bus is a trap, so Leorio abandons it and catches up with Gon, Murakumo Aeolus, Atlas and Kurapika. Matthew, an examinee they meet, travels with them and then betrays them. They successfully answer a riddle asked by an examiner and move on to the next test. Murakumo, Gon, Kurapika, Aeolus, Atlas and Leorio continue on the test, arriving at a cabin in the woods. When they enter, the trio finds the navigator couple being attacked by a magical beast, whom kidnaps the wife. Leorio stays to treat the husband's wounds as Gon and Kurapika help the wife. In the end it turns out the couple and the beasts are a family and they find the group worthy of continuing to the next test. Gon, Murakumo and Leorio meet Kurapika, Aeolus and Atlas arrive at Zaban City, the venue of the exam. The navigator leads them to a small restaurant's backroom, which is actually an elevator that goes a hundred floors underground to the tunnel where applicants wait. They befriend Tonpa, an applicant known to be the "Rookie Crusher", who offers them drinks containing laxatives. They did not fall for his trick, though, for they are able to detect the laxatives in the drinks. Other applicants are introduced; the most notable are Hisoka, who nearly killed an examiner from last year's examination, and Killua, who shows to be tolerant of Tonpa's drink. Satotz, the first examiner introduces himself and tells the participants to follow him through the tunnel as part of the first exam phase. Leorio reveals that he aims to be a Hunter to finance his studies to become a doctor and help the poor. He also reveals about his friend in the past, who died due to a disease. After passing through the tunnel, They arrive at the Numere Wetlands, also known as Swindlers' Swamp which is teeming with cunning creatures. A man shows up, claims to be the examiner and accuses Satotz of being a masquerading man-faced ape. Hisoka attacks the two "examiners", killing the fake. Satotz proves himself to be the real examiner by resisting Hisoka's attack, and warns him not to attack again. He then tells the applicants to follow him into the swamp. =Part 2= Aeolus, Atlas get separated from the other two, who are ahead of them. Many of the applicants are ambushed by several of the creatures along the wetlands. Some applicants want Hisoka to stop taking the the exam, deeming him unworthy. Hisoka plays examiner and promptly finishes them off. Then Hisoka turns his attention to Kurapika and Leorio, who are nearby, and the two escape. Leorio later turns back to face Hisoka, who promptly hits him in the face, knocking him unconscious. Meanwhile, Gon notices that the other two are nowhere near and promptly searches for them. He sees Leorio and saves him from Hisoka. Hisoka then cites that both Gon, Murkumo, Aeolus, Atlas and Leorio are worthy of continuing the examination, and offers to bring the unconscious Leorio to the next examination site after receiving a call from somebody. Gourmet Hunters Menchi and Buhara task the applicants to cook a pork dish for the second phase, to the annoyance of applicants. The participants later discover that they have to hunt for the Great Stamp, the wildest and most carnivorous pigs in the world. With the help of Gon's discovery of the pigs' weakness, many are able to catch the pigs. Menchi promptly fails all of the participants, stating that they did not take the task seriously. Todo, a wrestler, berates the examiners and attacks out of frustration. Buhara retaliates and Menchi remains stubborn. Satotz informs the Committee about the situation. Chairman Netero shows up and proposes a re-test. Menchi, after admitting that she lost her cool after due to her profession being insulted, requests the Chairman to bring them all to Mt. Split-in-Half, where Spider Eagle eggs are located. The re-test involves getting eggs dangling on webs at the ravine, and Menchi even demonstrated how to procure the eggs. =Part 3= During the free time in the airship bound for the third exam location, Kurapika and Leorio take a rest while Gon and Killua wander around the airship. The examiners talk about the applicants over dinner. Gon, Aeolus, Atlas, Murakumo and Killua eventually settle in to talk about their families. Chairman Netero sees and challenges them to a game that involves getting a ball from him, telling them that they will automatically become Hunters if they succeed. This proves to be nearly impossible for them for the Chairman is so skilled he does not need to use all his limbs, as cited by Killua. Gon is adamant, and vows to make the old man use his right arm. Killua then quits and leaves in a bad mood. He bumps into two of the applicants along the corridor and the two confront him about his action, only to be attacked by Killua. Gon is able to make the Chairman use his other arm, to the latter's amusement, and is fast asleep just minutes after lying on the floor in exhaustion. In the morning, the airship arrives at the top of Trick Tower. The 40 applicants are informed that the objective of stage 3 is to get down from the tower alive within 72 hours. The group is forced to team up with Tonpa.14 The first serious test is to win 3 out of 5 matches against tower prisoners. Tonpa takes the first match with a hardened-looking criminal, and promptly gives up. Gon faces the next prisoner, a serial bomber by the name of Sedokan, in a match to see who's candle can burn the longest. Kurapika engages in a death match with the next opponent, Majtani, but refuses to kill him after seeing red (literally) and knocking the criminal unconscious. Majtani feigns unconsciousness in an attempt to run out the clock. Leorio and the leader of the prisoners bet on whether he's faking. Leorio holds the man above a long drop, and Majtani wakes up. He concedes the match to Kurapika, but the group loses a large chunk of their time because of the bet. Leorio goes next. His opponent is Leroute, an attractive woman. He loses ten hours in a bet. He then loses the rest of their betting hours to her. Killua then faces Johness the Dissector, a man responsible for the murder of at least 146 people with his bare hands. Killua rips out his heart, explaining afterwards that Johness is an amateur and he is a pro. The last test to get out of the tower has two paths: one is too long and the other will only allow three of the five to enter. Leorio and Tonpa start fighting to see who will stay, when Gon thinks outside the box. They choose the longer path, destroy the wall between the paths with axes provided so they could fight, and all five make it out. =Part 4= The fourth phase is a manhunt on Zevil Island, wherein the 25 remaining competitors being required to target and acquire their prey's plate. He manages to get Hisoka's plate, but is attacked in the process by Geretta and paralyzed with a neurotoxin. Hisoka then kills Geretta, but gives Gon back his plate and then his own. Gon recovers in three days and comes across Leorio and Kurapika; he eventually helps Leorio to acquire his target's badge. The final phase was a tournament with each of the participants. After being selected by the judges as being the most exceptional applicants, Hanzo and Gon face off first. Hanzo knocks Gon out and he doesn't awake until the exam has ended. Satotz fills in the details and explains to Gon that only two people didn't pass the exam—Bodoro and Killua. It is revealed that Gittarackur is actually an alias for Killua's older brother, Illumi and Siarnaq Zoldyck was right behind him. Killua was manipulated into murdering another contestant and subsequently failed the exam. Murakumo Gekko confronts Illumi and Gon gets Killua's address. Gon, Kurapika, Aeolus, Atlas, Murakumo and Leorio all then depart to Killua's home on Kukuroo Mountain. |-|Zoldyck Family= =Part 1= Gon, Kurapika, Aeolus, Atlas, Murakumo and Leorio arrive in the Republic of Padokea, Killua's home country. They board a tour bus which will take them to the entrance of the Zoldyck estate. During the ride, they notice two suspicious tourists. The guide, Coco Loo, informs everyone in the bus about the background of the Zoldyck Family. While traveling, Coco Loo describes Kukuroo Mountain and comments it's the home of Zoldyck Family. Upon arriving at the front gate, which is also known as the "Gate to Hades", Coco informs them that in order to enter they must pass through the small door besides the security checkpoint, adding that for all the people who entered, none came out alive. Hearing this, two punks taunt the guard who hands them the key and they enter through the small door, claiming they'll get a reward for taking pictures of the Zoldycks. Not long after, a huge furry hand throws their corpses outside the wall. All the tourists and Coco run in terror except for Gon, Murakumo, Aeolus, Atlas, Kurapika and Leorio who are introduced to Zebro. They learn that a beast named Mike kills intruders who enter beyond the gate, and only follows orders from the Zoldyck Family. Zebro refuses to give the key to them to abstain them from getting killed by Mike. Because of Kurapika, the group learns that Zebro isn't really a guard, but a cleaner of Mike's messes and the real entrance is the Huge Gate, also known as the testing gate and entering through this gate will avoid Mike from attacking them. The five meet a fellow Hunter Seaquant, who was after the Zoldyck family before he came to serve them. Seaquant insults the three of them, saying that if they are not able to open the Testing Gate, they are not good enough to meet the Zoldycks. Enraged by this, the three agree to train within the Zoldyck property for a few days in order to open the gates. =Part 2= Gon, Kurapika, Aeolus, Atlas, Murakumo and Leorio continue towards the mountain but another servant stops them. She introduces herself as Canary, a butlers' apprentice. She was ordered not to let anyone pass her post, including Gon and his friends. When Gon tries to pass, she hits him hard with her staff. While Gon is attacked, a young child is watching the scene behind the bushes. he sun will soon set, but Gon still insists on going. Gon tells Canary that she is not like Mike, who is like a machine. Although she hides her feelings, she cares for Killua and has a heart. Canary starts to cry and stop hitting Gon, she asks him to save Killua but she is knocked unconscious. All of them look at the direction where the projectile came. A lady with elaborate gown who is accompanied by a child complains about Canary for talking too much about their family. She informs Gon that she is there to deliver a message from Killua, saying that he will not be able to see them. She introduces herself as Killua's mother and the child beside her is Kalluto. Kikyo begins to explain that Killua is currently in the isolation room to regret his past actions. All of them look at the direction where the projectile came. A lady with elaborate gown who is accompanied by a child complains about Canary for talking too much about their family. She informs Gon that she is there to deliver a message from Killua, saying that he will not be able to see them. She introduces herself as Killua's mother and the child beside her is Kalluto. Kikyo begins to explain that Killua is currently in the isolation room to regret his past actions. =Part 3= Meanwhile in the isolation room, Milluki continues on torturing Killua but is furious when he finds out Killua is actually sleeping. Milluki informs him his friends have made their way through the gardens and are currently confronted by their mother. Milluki mocks Killua by telling him that he'll call their mother, and have his friends taken away. Killua then breaks out from one of the chains, threatening Milluki. Their grandfather comes in and orders Killua to go see his father. After he left, Milluki expresses his anger to Zeno. Instead, Zeno asks Milluki what he thinks of Killua's abilities. Milluki phrases him, saying that Killua is one of them most talented members of the family, but he emotionally weak, making him a failure as an assassin. Zeno then informs Kikyo about Killua's freedom and his talk to his father. Kikyo is clearly upset and starts scolding her father-in-law through her visor. She excuses herself and leaves immediately. Kalluto stays for a while, glaring at Gon and his friends. When his mother called him, Kalluto quickly runs off after her. Canary regains consciousness, and agrees to take Gon and his friends to the Butlers' headquarters where they can make direct calls to the Zoldyck members. Before Killua sees his father, he remembers the day he ran away from home. He told his parents he didn't want his life to be controlled, injuring his brother in his side and his mother's face. While doing this, Kalluto watched the whole scene yet made no attempt to stop Killua. He goes inside the room and his father Silva is sitting across the room. He asks Killua many things such as how the Hunter exam was like and the friends he made. Silva makes Killua sit with him to tell him his adventures. When Silva finally asks him if he wants to see his friends again, Killua nods. Silva makes Killua promise never to betray his friends and sets him free. =Part 4= Canary leads Gon and his friends to the butlers' headquarters. The head butler Gotoh insists they should make themselves feel at home. He informs them that Killua is on his way, and should stay here to wait for him. To pass the time, Gotoh suggests a coin toss game. Whoever gets it wrong will be out the game and if all three of them lose, they will be expelled from the Zoldyck property. Gotoh begins with a simple warm up, with each level becoming harder and harder. Leorio is the first to lose, then Kurapika. Gon gets serious as Gotoh asks assistance from 2 other butlers. To their surprise, Gon guesses the right answer: the coin is actually in the butler behind him. The butlers applause for their performance. Killua finally arrives and reunites with his friends. Before he leaves, Killua reminds Gotoh not to take orders from his mother anymore, as they cannot stop him. Gotoh then asks Gon to watch over Killua as they leave. During their trip back to the airport, Killua tells Gon that Gotoh hates cheating. He also tells Gon his recurring nightmares of Gotoh chasing him with a knife. When they arrive at the airport, Kurapika tells everyone that he'll leave. He will find a job to become a Blacklist Hunter that he always wanted. Leorio also bids farewell, as he wants to get ready to become a doctor. Before leaving, Kurapika tells them what Hisoka whispered to him during the Hunter exam. Hisoka knows about the Spiders, and that they will be at Yorknew City on September 1st. Everyone agrees on meeting at the given location and time. As Kurapika and Leorio leave, Killua suggests for the five of them to start training and earning money. And the one perfect place is Heaven's Arena. Gon agrees and they set off to their own adventure. |-|Heaven's Arena= =Part 1= Killua, Gon, Murakumo, Aeolus and Atlas arrive in Heaven's Arena, a place where fighters gather. Their objective is to train, earn money and find Hisoka so Gon can give back Hisoka's badge during the Hunter Exam. They start off in the lowest floor, easily winning their matches. They notice a fellow fighter, a boy named Zushi who is around their age. Their objective is to train, earn money and find Hisoka so Gon can give back Hisoka's badge during the Hunter Exam. They start off in the lowest floor, easily winning their matches. They notice a fellow fighter, a boy named Zushi who is around their age. Later, Zushi faces off Killua in a battle. Confident in his abilities, Killua doesn't try his best to knock out Zushi. To his surprise, Zushi is able to withstand Killua's attacks on him. When Zushi is unable to take another hit, he releases an energy that sends Killua backwards. The feeling reminds Killua of his older brother Illumi and he thinks they are somehow using the same technique. Zushi's master Wing, who is watching with the audience, shouts loudly to warn Zushi not to use that. Killua wastes no more time so he gives Zushi a powerful punch which throws him out of the arena. Although defeated, Zushi can still get up despite the attack. The Ancient Minister watches as Murakumo Gekko meets Hisoka face to face and exhibits an increasing degree of how R.O.B.s treats the people of the Mushroom King as slaves. The Ancient Minister, appears dejected and has no apparent interest in treating the Toads with disrespect. =Part 2= Hisoka shows Murakumo the newspaper of the anniversary of Tabuu Ōtsutsuki which shown 38,000 years, which Takeshi Gekko was murdered along with the parents of Christopher Thorndyke and prior to the Great Grand Civil War much to Murakumo's shock and anger. The Ancient Minister exhibits Murakumo Gekko's anger based on Tabuu's act of greed of treating R.O.B.s as weapons for war. Hisoka revealed that he is ordered by Emperor Eggman to capture the Legendary Knights of the Round Table after the tournament even if it means beating Aeolus and Atlas. One month later, Gon is perfectly healed, which surprises Killua because it needs four months for him to recover. Killua then presents two tickets for Hisoka's match. He claims that he's able to get reserved seats because they are fighters in the 200th floor and Hisoka's matches are quite popular. Before they can proceed any longer, Wing says no. Wing tells them that watching a match is like learning Nen. Killua leaves alone. One hour before the match, Killua uses his assassination skills to approach Kastro's room. He spots him sitting on a couch but before he knew it, Kastro is already by his side. This left Killua surprised yet he stays calm and lies to Kastro that he's there for his autograph. Kastro praises Killua for his Zetsu, although he already knew Killua was there ever since he arrived at the floor. Hisoka's match against Kastro is about to begin. Kastro states he has gone through vigorous training in able to defeat him. Kastro attacks first and hits Hisoka, while Hisoka wonders what just happened. In the sidelines, Killua deduces Kastro made an illusion. =Part 3= Kastro charges at Hisoka again, this time Hisoka dodges the first punch, yet gets hit by the second. Kastro continues to attack Hisoka through punches and kicks and with the help of his speed, Kastro is able to knock Hisoka down. The score is now 4-0. Hisoka stands up and begins to deduce Kastro's fighting ability. Kastro states he will take Hisoka's arm by using his signature move, the Tiger Bite Fist. Hisoka then gladly states he'll give his arm. Kastro is able to cut off Hisoka's right arm. Hisoka finally realizes the secret of Kastro's strength, Kastro actually has a double. Kastro shows off his Doppelganger ability and tells Hisoka he'll take his left arm next.11 Hisoka then hides his right arm with a piece of cloth. Out from the cloth, cards came out flying. He tells Kastro to choose a card and memorize it, and asks what number would he get if he applied following formula: ((x + 4) * 2 - 6) / 2 - x. He pulls a card out of his broken arm and shows an ace (which is "1") of spades. He gives the card to Kastro as a souvenir telling him that he knew that his answer would be 1. Kastro charges again and takes his left arm. To their surprise, Hisoka's right arm is back and he starts to approach Kastro. Kastro continues to attack Hisoka with his double. Hisoka sends his cards towards Kastro which hits Kastro's left arm. Kastro continues to dodge but he eventually gets hit all over his body. Hisoka wins the match, leaving a dead Kastro behind and noticing that his very opponent is Rock Iroku teaming up with Murakumo, Aeolus and Atlas stating that he has already awaken his Nen's Ultimate form called Texture Surprise: Yamata no Orochi. Wing tells Gon and Killua that they'll start training again with Zushi. As part of their training, Wing lets Gon watch Hisoka's previous match with Kastro. Wing orders Killua and Gon to do Ten, while Zushi does Ren. While Zushi uses Ren, Wing tells him to use Gon and look at Hisoka's aura in his body during the match. Then, Wing tells Gon that he has 28 days left to register in another match and Killua has 27. Gon will have his match on June 10th while Killua on June 9th. Until then, they'll master using Gyo. When the match started, Hisoka offers to kill the Phantom Troupe's leader after Murakumo defeats him which he said yes. Hisoka eventually explained to Murakumo that he disabled his own Bungee Gum to let Murakumo let out a Banana Slammer Punch eventually letting Murakumo score 0-99. The crowd cheers as the "Elite Four" won the match like it was nothing. Gon is surprised that Murakumo defeated Hisoka without hesitation. The judge admits he was in favor of Hisoka winning because he was worried of Gon dying during the fight. Rock Iroku, Killua, Gon, Murakumo, Aeolus and Atlas say goodbye to Wing and Zushi and head to Whale Island. |-|Phantom Troupe and the Raiders of the Lost Ark= =Part 1= Gon returns home to Whale Island with Killua. He introduces Rock Iroku, Killua, Murakumo, Aeolus and Atlas to Mito and they have a great meal together with his great-grandmother. Gon shows Mito his new Hunter License and she almost breaks it. Gon is worried, and it shows Killua smiling, seeing how a real family is. Later, Gon shows Killua around the island. In the late evening, Mito decides to bring them food. Killua tells Gon he's jealous that Gon has things he wants to do, but Killua has no direction and doesn't want to run the family business. They tell each other they're their first friends. Killua asks about Gon's mom, and Gon explains he never wanted to ask Mito about her, since he thinks of her as his mom. Mito overhears this and has tears of joy. When Gon and Killua return to introduce Murakumo and his friends, Mito gives Gon a cube Ging left him. Mito tells Gon about how Ging left, and it is revealed her parents died in a car accident, something she told Gon at a younger age that happened to his parents. After 10 years, Ging dropped off Gon as a baby and asked the two to look after him. Mito tells Gon that she and her grandmother really don't know anything about his mother, even if he asked. Ging and Mito always played together growing up. The next day, Gon and Killua try to figure out the cube. Killua figures it out, Gon must use Nen. It falls apart immediately after, the steel bound together by strange markings like Wing's thread on Gon's finger. There is another colorful box inside, and Gon uses his Hunter License to open it. There's a tape, a ring and a memory card inside. On the tape is Ging. Ging asks Gon if he truly wants to see him, but says he doesn't want to see Gon, since he feels selfish. Meanwhile, Ging is shown on an island with a giant red tornado, sitting on top a giant lizard, which is sitting on top of another gigantic beast! At the end of the tape, Ging mentions Gon's mother, but Gon quickly turns it off. Suddenly the tape uses Nen, rewinds itself, records over the message and it's gone. They then turn to the memory card, as Killua explains it's from a JoyStation Console. After Killua buys one, they see the only game on the memory card is called Greed Island. They find it's incredibly rare and insanely expensive. Killua calls his brother Milluki for more information. Killua bribes Milluki for information with the memory card and finds out an auction will take place in September in Yorknew City. Meanwhile, Milluki finds out a tycoon named Battera is willing to pay 50 billion dollars for anyone who completes the game. The next day, Killua, Gon, Murakumo, Aeolus and Atlas head for the ancient temple located the north of the Yorknew City to meet up with the legendary treasure hunter, Indiana Jones who journeys into a Peruvian jungle with a few local guides to find the Golden Idol of Fertility within the Temple of the Chachapoyan Warriors. Jones avoids various traps, gets rescued by Killua, Gon, Murakumo, Aeolus and Atlas and a giant rolling boulder that chases them out of the temple. Waiting for them outside was French archaeologist René Belloq, and a small army of Hovitos natives. Belloq steals the idol from Jones, who barely escapes with Killua, Gon, Murakumo, Aeolus and Atlas and in a pontoon plane piloted by Jock Lindsey waiting nearby. =Part 2= Killua, Gon, Murakumo, Aeolus and Atlas meets Indiana Jones again and after the introductions, the Nobuya Gekko has intercepted a cryptic Nazi message that mentions a Professor Abner Ravenwood being under the scrutiny of German intelligence. Indy, a former student of Ravenwood, helps interpret the message as an indication that the Nazis are close to finding the Ark of the Covenant — a golden and jeweled chest constructed under the guidance of Yahweh Ōtsutsuki and Moses that housed the remnants of the tablets of the Ten Commandments. Legends imply that Adolf Hitler could use the Ark to render his rising army invincible. The Germans believe that Ravenwood has the headpiece to the Staff of Ra needed to pinpoint the Ark's resting place. The headpiece is a golden disk that, when affixed to the top of a shaft of specific height, focuses a beam of sunlight onto a model of Tanis, an ancient Egyptian city, thus revealing the Ark's location. According to Ravenwood, the Pharaoh Shishak stole the Ark from Jerusalem then buried it in the desert sands of his capital city, Tanis, in the Well of the Souls. Jones invites Killua, Gon, Murakumo, Aeolus and Atlas to tag along to locate the Ark of the Covenant which they all agreed. Jones, Killua, Gon, Murakumo, Aeolus and Atlas flies via a Pan Am Clipper to snowy, mountainous Nepal to speak with Marion Ravenwood, the professor's tough-minded and independent daughter, only to find that her father died and that she's reluctant to part with the headpiece. Atlas and Aeolus and Gon are chased away when a sadistic and ruthless Nazi agent named Arnold Toht who had followed the archaeologist to Marion tries to take the piece from her by force, threatening her with a hot iron. Killua, Murakumo, Indy, Aeolus and Atlas noticing the commotion, returns to the bar and engages in a fierce gunfight with Toht and his men. Marion then teams up with Indy. The pair drive off the assailants, although in the process Toht inadvertently brands the markings of one side of the headpiece onto his palm when he tries to grab the artifact from the fire which broke out during the commotion. =Part 3= Jones, Killua, Gon, Murakumo, Aeolus, Atlas and Ravenwood fly to Cairo in Minccina and meet Indy's friend Sallah, a skilled Egyptian digger and archaeologist, to find help in decoding the markings in the headpiece that specify the height of the staff needed to hold it. Killua, Gon, Murakumo, Aeolus and Atlas encounter hired swordsmen, which results in a huge street fight. Even though Indy battles and then fights off all of the attacking bazaar mercenaries (and killing the lead swordsman by just simply shooting him), Nazi operatives grab Rock Iroku, (mistaken him for Marion) and thrown him in a truck, but the vehicle crashes and explodes when Indy dispatches the driver with his pistol. Fearing that Rock Iroku was killed in the blast, Indy takes Marion, Killua, Gon, Murakumo, Aeolus, Atlas to a local tavern and encounters Belloq — hired by the Nazis to find the Ark — once more. Wishing to attack Belloq despite the Frenchman's sermon about the Ark's wonders, Sallah and his children rescue Indy's group from Belloq's bodyguards. That evening, Sallah takes Indy to an old Imam who decodes the markings. He notes that one side of the piece said says that the staff must be shortened out of respect for the Hebrew God. It appears that the Nazis have misread the headpiece (since they only have a copy of one side's markings on Arnold Toht's hand). Their staff is too long, and they are thus digging for the Ark in the wrong place. Jones, Killua, Gon, Murakumo, Aeolus and Atlas finds Marion alive at the Tanis site. She has been bound and gagged by her captors but Jones decides to leave her behind and come back for her later, as her disappearance would jeopardize his finding the Ark. Infiltrating the dig, Indy, Killua, Gon, Murakumo, Aeolus and Atlas use the headpiece in the map room to then find the Ark deep within the snake-infested Well of Souls. Belloq, Toht and the Germans, led by the sadistic Colonel Dietrich and his assistant Gobler, surround the entrance, take the Ark, push Marion into the pit, and then they leave Indy's group to die in the snake-infested Well of Souls. They escape though a weak stone wall and arrive in time to see a Luftwaffe aircraft being prepared to ship the Ark to Berlin. After attempting to stop the pilot, Indy gets entangled in a fight with a muscular soldier around the spinning propellers of the plane. Marion knocks out the pilot and fends off some infantrymen with the plane's coaxial machine gun while Indy — outclassed by his foe — hides his face when his opponent is torn apart by a propeller. Indy and Marion flee as gas ignites the plane, but Belloq and Dietrich put the Ark on a truck instead planning to fly it from Cairo to Berlin. =Part 4= Stealing a horse and charging off at the truck convoy, Indy manages to take control of the truck, defeating the Nazi soldiers in the truck and on the other support vehicles, and escaping from Belloq and Dietrich. Reaching Cairo with the Ark, Jones, Killua, Gon, Murakumo, Aeolus, Atlas and Marion depart from a happy Sallah and sail with it on the Bantu Wind, a ship bound for England in Monoha, under Captain Simon Katanga. Marion depart from a happy Sallah and sail with it on the Bantu Wind, a ship bound for England, under Captain Simon Katanga. A Nazi U-boat with Belloq and Dietrich on board stops the ship and takes back the Ark and Marion, overtly follows the sub (having already stowed on board). It docks at a submarine pen on an island in the Aegean Sea, where Indy steals a soldier's uniform. Threatening to destroy the Ark with a rocket launcher, Indy is soon convinced by Belloq to surrender, giving in to his own deep desires as an archaeologist to see the Ark's contents. Indy's group overtly follows the sub (having already stowed on board). It docks at a submarine pen on an island in the Aegean Sea, where Indy steals a soldier's uniform. Threatening to destroy the Ark with a rocket launcher, Indy is soon convinced by Belloq to surrender, giving in to his own deep desires as an archaeologist to see the Ark's contents.Indy's group are tied up and forced to view a ceremony where Belloq opens the Ark in front of a group of German soldiers. Strange and mysterious spirits emerge, killing Belloq (whose head explodes), Dietrich (whose head implodes), Toht (whose face melts), and the rest of the soldiers, evaporating their souls into the afterlife. Indy's group are spared when Jones realizes that the spirits must not be viewed and shuts his eyes, instructing Marion to do likewise. The group thus escape the wrath of God, but Aeolus revealed that spirits must been seen through blood which revealed to be Murakumo Gekko's existence and God spoke to Murakumo in words seeing him for the for the first time. Murakumo was quite silent to see him in person but God replies that he had implanted his psyche into the body to enhance his family's Nen, Chakra and the power of the spirit fruits, and hoped that it would never happen, although he is glad to have the opportunity to meet his great grandson. Murakumo is shocked to discover that he is God's great grandson, and sheds tears, citing all the trouble he had growing up and being hated due to his family's cursed genes through the legend of Yamata no Orochi. God tells Murakumo that he helped split the eight headed dragon into eight pieces so that the legend will never be repeated. He also reveals that during the Great Grand Civil War, it was a strange shadows was working for his descendants; additionally, he witnessed the betrayal of the Nazis who dared opposed against the Eggman Empire. He warns his grandson of the return of his lover, Yula through resonance and fades away as the very ancient city of El Dorado in South Kaiser. |-|Phantom Troupe and the Crystal Kingdom= =Part 1= A prairie dog peeks into the outside world from its little hill and is nearly run over by a group of reckless driving youngsters. Said youngsters challenge Franklin and Roosevelt, two soldiers in the lead car of a US army convoy, to a race. Both cars race, but after a short while the army car and the trucks and other cars behind it veer right and drive up to a gate. The Phantom Troupe disguised as United States army officials gun down US soldiers guarding the gate to Hangar 51. Killua, Gon, Murakumo, Aeolus and Atlas are pulled out of a car's trunk and are immediately surrounded by Soviet soldiers with guns. Murakumo initially refuses to answer if he has been there before or not and he is punched by Colonel Antonin Dovchenko. After refusing once more, the Colonel is about to hit him once more, when, out of one of the cars appears Dr. Irina Spalko, three times winner of the Order of Lenin. Irina tries to read Indiana's mind, but she says he is a "tough mind to read". As the group enters Hangar 51, the warehouse, Irina asks if Murakumo knows where a crate they are looking for can be found. Gon requests gunpowder, since the box's contents are highly magnetized, and he uses it to guide him to the box. After they find its approximate location, Gonu ses cracked shotgun shells to find the crate. When the crate is found and opened up, a humanoid form is seen wrapped in a silver material. Spalko cuts open the silver material, but before she can see the crate's contents, Murakumo hits a Russian and steals his gun, and he takes another gun using his whip and gives it to Atlas. =Part 2= Gon's group is approached by greaser Mutt Williams, who tells him that Harold Oxley had found a crystal skull in Peru, suffered a mental breakdown and was later kidnapped. Jones tells Mutt about the legend of crystal skulls found in Akator. Mutt gives Jones a letter from his mother, who is also held captive, containing a riddle written by Oxley in an ancient South American language. KGB agents attempt to capture them, but Gon's group and Mutt escape them and reach Peru. At the local psychiatric hospital, Oxley's scribbles on the walls and floor of his cell lead them to the grave of Francisco de Orellana, a Conquistador who searched for Akator. They discover the skull at the grave, with Jones reasoning that Oxley had returned it there. Gon's group are captured by Mac and the Soviets and taken to their camp in the Amazon jungle, where they find Oxley and Mutt's mother, Marion Ravenwood, who reveals that Mutt is Jones's son, Henry Jones III. Spalko believes the crystal skull belongs to an alien life form and holds great psychic power, and that finding more skulls in Akator will grant the Soviets the advantage of psychic warfare. Spalko uses the skull on Jones to enable him to understand Oxley and identify a route to Akator. Gon's group used this chance to teleport the military car and themselves along with Marion Ravenwood, Henry and the rest of Indy's family and with the escape success with Killua driving to the region of the South Kaiser through the ancient bridge. Dr. Spalko takes over the car she is on by pushing the Russian Driver into the back of the car. She then begins to ram the car into Indy's so he'll fall off the cliff they were driving next to, prompting the remaining Russian on Gon's car car to jump of the car's back. She is about to drive the famed archaeologist off, even taunting him with a perfectly delivered "Do svidaniya, Dr. Jones". Suddenly Mutt, who got the idea from watching a group of monkeys, swings in on a vine and lands on Spalko's car, along with about a dozen or so monkeys that followed him. Mutt takes back the skull and jumps onto Indy's car, and they drive away from the cliff while Spalko is harassed by several monkeys. After stabilizing the situation and getting rid of all the monkeys by throwing them out of the car (even throwing one off the cliff in her rage), she keeps up her pursuit of the part-time professor. =Part 3= Reaching South Kaiser, Gon's group crashes through some foliage and into a pile of dirt and some logs. Soon after Spalko and the soviet driver crash through the same foliage and nearly decapitate Indiana, Gon's group, Marion, Mutt, Oxley and Mac by driving over them as she crashes into another dirt mound where the made it to the foggy-like environment with a figure leaning against a tree, fishing. As the dust clears Atlas and Aeolus notice that Spalko is pointing her gun at them, however she hesitates when a large red ant bites her hand. Smashing the ant Spalko thinks that’s it, but soon a swarm of them file into the cars from beneath, revealing the dirt pile to be a colony of vicious siafu. Everyone starts running, but the chase alerts them to their presence. He drops his fishing rod and stops both Gon and Killua. He then uses his Nen ability, Crazy Slots. He draws a gun and open fires at Gon. Killua quickly dives to pull Gon out of the way. Killua notices an ant on the ground being dragged by the vicious siafu. The figure quickly explains that he was preventing them from being attacked, and that the siafu he shot was actually a Chimera Ant, an aggressive insect currently under a class-1 quarantine. The injured siafu attacks Atlas Killua and Kite quickly kills it. The man reveals that they crashed into it. If he hadn't intervened, a whole ant army would have attacked them. Gon says that this person isn't Ging, but is actually someone he met on Whale Island before he set out to be a Hunter. The man is revealed to be Kite, a student of Ging's. As Murakumo, Atlas and Aeolus hop on Indiana Jones's car meanwhile a small Soviet car comes to Spalko's aid, and she just drops down onto the passenger seat. The soldier loaded truck parks on the cliff's edge and all the soldiers and their leader begin to climb down some ropes that they just secured. Marion drives the car with all the good guys in it off the cliff, but it lands on a huge tree that was growing on the ravine's side. They are gently lowered in to the river below, and the tree recoils and hits the cliff wall, knocking down several Soviet soldiers. Realizing that when Oxley said, "Three times it drops." he meant that there were three waterfalls that lead to Lake Sono; everyone panics as the first waterfall approaches. In the end though, they all survive after they plummet through the three progressively higher waterfalls. =Part 4= The group enters a cavern shaped like a human head with a waterfall sprouting from its eyes (Oxley had said that the temple was found by going "Through eyes I last saw in tears.") and they journey through a tunnel with paintings of beings with "elongated craniums". Ox holds up the skull in front a life-sized painting and there is a perfect match. It is read in the pictograms that the Ugha tribe was taught irrigation and agriculture by these beings. After going through a big stone chamber the group encounters some angry natives who chase them out of the cave and into the open. Oxley pulls out the Crystal Skull and the savage Ugha back away. Spalko finds what appears to be a tracking device at the shore of the lake, and she looks up at the cave where another tracking device was probably dropped. Mac is upset by the fact that he hasn't seen any gold yet after climbing up a Mayan pyramid with an obelisk over key. Kite, Gon and Killua knows that to open the "Palace of Eternity" the obelisk needs to move, so everyone begins to break some ornate stone heads that hung in a stone structure beneath the obelisk. Breaking a lot of the heads causes sand to pour out, and the obelisk to rise up. The group is sucked underground, but the stone steps on which they fell begin to draw back into the wall, so they are forced to run down the tube-like structure to avoid being impaled by the stone spikes waiting in the water below. No one makes it all the way down in time, so they all plummet about seven meters into the water; Oxley drops the skull and he frantically begins to look for it. Everyone climbs in, and, as they examine the thirteen crystal skeletons, all of them sitting in ornate gold thrones, Ox moves towards the one with no head. Just as skeleton and head are about to be reunited, a gun clicks in the background and Mac is seen pointing his gun at Ox, forcing him to back away from the skull. Indy asks Mac if he's a triple agent and Mac just retorts by explaining that he just lied about being CIA. Just then Spalko and four Soviet soldiers walk in to the chamber, and the Russian doctor comments on how beautiful the skeletons are. She also notes "They are a hive mind, of separate bodies but of a single mentality." =Part 5= Irina takes the missing skull and puts it back where it belongs, this causes the once headless skeleton to straighten, taking the upright pose of the other twelve. It is then that Harold Oxley begins to talk in Mayan. Indy translates and explains that the skull is "Grateful for being returned, and that it would like to give them a gift." Irina asks the Crystal Skeleton to grant her knowledge as the gift that they had offered, repeating the same line over and over "I vant to know, I vant to know". Mac takes advantage of the fact that everyone is distracted and he slips out into the previous chamber, where he is about to escape, but is held back by his greed. True to their word, the skeletons transfer all their knowledge into the doctor's mind, their eyes begin to emanate smoke, and the room begins to rotate. A portal opens up above the room, and Marion notes that it is "the eyes, Indy, it's the eyes". Mutt asks if the skulls are aliens, and Oxley, now sane again, states that they are "Interdimensional beings in point of fact". Kite throws Indy, Ox, Marion, Murakumo, Gon, Killua, Aeolus, Atlas, and then waits for the passage to rotate back into position so both he and Mutt can escape. They barely exit the chamber before the portal begins to lift up pieces of the room, along with the four surviving soldiers, who are sucked in by their weapons and ammo belts. After nothing is left in the chamber except for a tall column in the middle, where Spalko is standing receiving streams of knowledge, the still rotating skeletons begin to converge, starting form the left, into one. Gon's group run to escape the now collapsing temple, however Mac is still trying to gather treasure. Gon throws a fishing rod for him to hold on to. Mac is humbled by this act. As more and more of the temple is absorbed, he decides that he'll no longer slow down his friend’s escape, saying "I'll be all right." He lets go of the whip and is sucked into the portal. Meanwhile, all the skeletons have merged into one being, and Spalko is still taking in all the wisdom being given to her, however her psychic link made her far too fragile and her body was far too weak to sustain all the knowledge being sent to her. She asks for it to stop, but the being silently refuses to. It becomes apparent that it knew Spalko's evil intentions, which explained why the skull would not speak to her previously. Its eyes turn green and it gives a menacing look as it continues to transfer knowledge. A raging fire starts in Spalko's brain and emerges through her eye sockets. The inferno rapidly spreads to her whole body, disintegrating her. Gon's run through the temple while giant stone wheels wreck what remains. Soon they find themselves at a dead end, and with the sound of raging water in the distance, their chances look slim. However, the water fills up the tunnel, and, by keeping themselves afloat, everyone makes it out all right. As Murakumo helps Indy stand up, a giant dark gray saucer is seen hovering from the base of the temple, lifting many pieces of rock and tossing them around or turning them into dust. Finally in a flash of light, the alien being that noticed Murakumo Gekko's blood. Murakumo shed it's tears, exibiting of how does he know the bloodline of the ancient civilization. An alien being transferred half of the it's to understand knowledge of how Ging met the Gekko Civilization in Kagenato: Ging befriended Rock and his friends and he taught them how to hunt. After mastering Nen, Rock passed the Hunter Exam with little difficulty. Although, Ging was not satisfied with Kite's rivalry with Rock. He wanted Kite and Rock to catch him. The being looked a Kite and noticed how Ging become friends with their descendants. The being give Murakumo the sample of the claws of both the Chimera Ant god and queen and the projection of seven deadly sins before departing to the gap between dimensions. Meanwhile, a mysterious creature in a cave eating fish, trying to recover her strength. She is the Queen, and she must give birth to the King. The next morning, Gon, Murakumo, Aeolus, Atlas and Killua talk with Kite. He tells them he is a biological surveyor of new species and about the Camp Tiger. This animal uses the horn on its head to pierce through its food and cook it over a fire. Killua asks about the Chimera Ants, and Kite tells him they're Class-1, a very dangerous insect. He was studying the ant hill until he had to kill them all. Just then, Kite's partners Stick Dinner, Banana Kavaro, Spinner Clow, and Monta Yuras head toward the group. They are Amateur Hunters in the same field as Kite. They introduce themselves and Spinner recognizes Gon's last name as the same as Ging's. They also recognize Killua's last name, Zoldyck, for the assassin family. Learning the two boys are also pro Hunters, the group is even more shocked. They say they've been with Kite for three years and Lin Koshi and Podungo Lapoy are two other surveyors in the group. Monta shows Kite a Chimera Ant Queen claw, which is abnormally big. Kite doesn't know why it's so large, but is obviously worried. It was found on the Azian continent and a researcher named Wong told them about the new Ant species. He hired them to find more information, as they need a Hunter to identify it. The surveyors walked into a vault and under glass found an insect arm as big as a human's. This is where they got the sample to study from. Kite brings the boys along to the south of Yorknew City where the Ant arm was found. While walking, Kite sees the similarities between Gon and Ging, smiling at the thought of his friend. He thinks Gon will find Ging soon. Back at the cave, the Queen eats a bat, but needs bigger prey. The group is now driving to the new location. They discuss further why the Ant grew as big as it did. Banana thinks it has something to do with the way they reproduce, phagogenesis, which is the process of eating an organism, giving birth, and the next generation gaining its abilities. An Ant can lay up to 5 eggs at a time, so the generations could grow larger with each new metamorphosis. Killua figures by the size of the claw, the Ant could be more than 6 feet tall and easily able to eat a human. Characters *Heroes **Ame Gekko **Miu Fūrinji **Kenichi Shirahama **Takato Saionji **Gai Tendo **Seo Yong Song **Edward Falcon **Ryoma **Rouge **Jack Winslow **Gunrock **Garuda **Accel **Paul Gekko **Nawaki Gekko **Princess Mira **Shinichi Gekko **Endy **Ayame Muto **Paul Seika **Seika Gekko **Yuki Seika **Dan Renato **Ace Renato **Yoko Buxaplenty **Hotaru **Miwa Tomoe **Tomoe **Ashi Uzumaki **Ashi Ōtsutsuki **Tara Markov **Amane Gekko **Yuki Muto **Iris MK II **Amelda **Miruko **Raphael **Julian **Sonia **Varon **Ragna the Bloodedge **Utakata Ōtsutsuki **Hotaru Kendo **Murakumo Kendo **Izuna Kendo **Jonah Kendo **Izumo Kendo **Tetra Kendo **Sarah Kendo **Sally Kendo **Mary Kendo **Neil **Ella **Mario **Luigi **Princess Peach **Toads **Yoshis ***Yarn Yoshi **Birdos **Octo and Pus **Kraken's crew **Zach **Shiba Miyuki **Shiba Tatsuya **Ashi Ilana **Lance Kusanagi **Sasuke Uchiha **Izumi **Naruto Uzumaki **Akira Yuki **Pai Chan **Jacky **Sarah **Kane **Annikin **Deak **Luke **Cos **Leia **Twilight **Spike **Applejack **Rainbow Dash **Rarity **Fluttershy **Pinkie Pie *Galactic Eggman Empire **Tabuu **Ancient Minister **Emperor Eggman **Paul von Shredder **Darth Baron **Aku **Queen Shroob **Vinsmoke Goji **Toshiya Gekko **Stella the Louise **Jergingha **Bowser **Snively **Kuon Buxaplenty **Yuki Buxaplenty **Paul Buxaplenty **Bowser Jr. **Koopalings **Koopa Kid **Goombas **Koopa Troopas **Wario **Waluigi **Raimei Murakumo **Raikō Murakumo **Gau Meguro **Paul Prozen Gunther **Wario **Waluigi **Ken **Lyon Gekko/Uryon **Mylene **Tifa Sune **Minamoto no Raikō **Stella the Louise **Paul Ichijou **Swat Troopers **Egg Pawns **Swarm Troopers **Aku-mura **Three Mushasame **Shinto Gimme **Alpha Wanna **Jin Walltha **Paul Laambo **Laura Vijounne **Jack Heyourgah **Soundboom **Grumble **Laser Beam **Savage **Shockblast **Starsceech **Robo-Crusher **Bruticon **Avenger **Iedolas Aldercapt **Ardyn **Ravus **Titus **Caligo Ulldor **Loqi Tummelt **Kuon Buxaplenty **Yuki Buxaplenty **Paul Buxaplenty **Yoite **King Dedede **Escargoon **Waddle Dees **Waddle Doo **Nomu **Tomura **Kurogiri **Raiko Shinto **Minions of Set **Aoi Akira **Big Mom **Cracker **Katakuri **Smoothie **Pudding **Myukuru **Charlotte Decuplets **Oven **Daifuku **Kazuhiko Yukimi **Kazuho Amatatsu **Gin **Vodka **Rum **Chianti **Korn **Kir **C.C. **Lelouch Lamperouge **Nunnally Lamperouge **Suzaku Kururugi **Diethard **Schneizel **Cornelia **Villetta **Lloyd **Croomy **Koga Shuko **Duke **Lash **Abobo **Eddie *Armed Faction Alliance **Kyūji Ōbayashi **Kenta Sakuramiya **Mia Ōtsutsuki **Maya Ōtsutsuki **Kagura Uchiha **Isara Gekko **Paula Fon Fabre *Yuzuriha Team **Yuzuriha **Akatsuki **Seth **Nanase **Uzume **Bullet *Dragon Callers **Ace **Lance **Garnet **Tiger **Charo **Herriot **Morgan *Lucis **Noctis Caelum **Ignis **Prompto **Gladiolus **Lunafreya Nox Fleuret *Racer Family **Kurio Mifune **Chim-Chim **Daisuke Mifune **Racer X **Aya Mifune **Sabu **Chim-Chim **Michi Shimura **Mifune Gō *Gekko Clan **Murakumo Gekko **Yuki Ashimura **Kaede Buxaplenty **Moriya Minakata **Shia Gekko **Wilfrid Gekko *New Characters **Phantom Troupe ***Lucilfer ***Hazama ***Feitan ***Machi ***Kalluto ***Franklin ***Illumi ***Murasaki ***Ndongo ***Magcub ***Shalnark **Heaven's Arena ***Hisoka **Hunter Association ***Super Hunters ****Gon ****Killua ****Kurapika ****Leorio ****Biscuit Krueger ***Amateur Hunters ****Kite ****Lapoy ****Lin ****Banana ****Podungo ****Monta ****Stick **Vortaak ***Vorticia **Chimera Ant Empire ***Chimera Ant God ***Chimera Ant Queen ***Meruem ***Neferpitou ***Shaiapouf ***Menthuthuyoupi ***Gatormaru ***Colt ***Kumamon ***Bihorn ***Mantasis ***Welfin ***Meleoron ***Batty ***Haowl ***Ikalgo ***Koala ***Cobra ***Remora ***Shidore ***Chef Pig **Yahweh's Faction ***Atlas ***Aeolus Trivia *This Episode is loosely based on the first half of the Chimera Ant Arc from the Hunter X Hunter Series and the Indiana Jones Series. Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon